rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Martini's Drag Race: Season 12
The twelfth season of Martini's Drag Race 'was announced on October, 2019. With 14 contestants selected to compete for the title of "''America's Next Martini's Drag Superstar". The winner of the twelfth season will win a lifetime supply of MAC Cosmetics , a wig collection of Wigs & Grace and a cash prize of $100,000. Contestants Contestants Progress '''Episodes Episode 1: "Kizzie's Big Opening Pt. 1" Airdate: October 18th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Lizzo * Mini-Challenge: Pose in a sexy photo with Charlotte Vonse. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Angela Le Veu * Main Challenge: The queens must create an ice queen look with only plastic materials. * Main Challenge Winner: Ophelia Muse * Bottom Two: Agatha Latté and Dove Blu * Lip-Sync Song: 'Boys' by Lizzo * Eliminated: Dove Blu Episode 2: "Kizzie's Big Opening Pt. 2" Airdate: October 19th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Christina Aguilera * Mini-Challenge: Pose in a jungle themed photo with Angele Creme and Jadira * Mini-Challenge Winner: Dahlia Creme * Main Challenge: The queens must create an fire queen look with only latex material. * Main Challenge Winner: Valerie Diabolo * Bottom Two: Cali Fornia and Dominique West * Lip-Sync Song: 'Candyman' by Christina Aguilera * Eliminated: Dominique West Episode 3: "Queen On The Beach: The Musical" Airdate: October 20th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Selena Gomez * Mini-Challenge: Create an unmbrella and a beach ball and decorate them in 10 minutes. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Ophelia Muse and Valerie Diabolo * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Star in a beach themed musical in 2 teams. * Runway Theme: Hawaii Queen Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Dahlia Creme * Bottom Two: Agatha Latté and Angela Le Veu * Lip-Sync Song: 'Fetish' by Selena Gomez * Eliminated: Agatha Latté Episode 4: "Slag Haus" Airdate: October 21st, 2019 * Guest Judge: Cupcakke * Mini-Challenge: '''Create your best wig with only candys. * '''Mini-Challenge Winners: Giselle Luau and Julieth Von Field * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: In 2 teams, star in the new comedy sitcom called Slag Haus. * Runway Theme: Crazy, Sexy and Cool * Main Challenge Winner: Dahlia Creme and Julieth Von Field * Bottom Two: Cali Fornia and Franchesca Risso * Lip-Sync Song: 'Garfield' by Cupcakke * Eliminated: Cali Fornia and Franchesca Risso Episode 5: "She Better Drink" Airdate: October 22nd, 2019 * Guest Judge: Marina * Mini-Challenge: '''Vogue the house down with high heels. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Milenna Reid * Main Challenge: Create an look inspired by a type of drink. (Pepsi, etc) * Runway Theme: Poisoned In A Drink * Main Challenge Winner: Milenna Reid * Bottom Two: Angela Le Veu and Giselle Luau * Lip-Sync Song: 'Primadonna' by Marina * Eliminated: Angela Le Veu Episode 6: "Snatch Game" Airdate: October 23rd, 2019 * Guest Judge: Ke$ha * Mini-Challenge: '''Reading Is Fundamental * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Dahlia Creme * Main Challenge: Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Yellow Mellow * Main Challenge Winner: Stela Rough * Bottom Two: Ophelia Muse and Valerie Diabolo * Lip-Sync Song: 'Orange Juice' by Melanie Martinez * Eliminated: No one Episode 7: "The Roast Of Charli XCX" Airdate: October 24th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Charli XCX * Mini-Challenge: '''Do your makeup in the dark in 10 minutes. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Ophelia Muse * Main Challenge: Roast Charli XCX in front of a live audience. * Main Challenge Winner: Giselle Luau * Bottom Two: Julieth Von Field and Rochelle Pascal * Lip-Sync Song: 'Vroom Vroom' by Charli XCX * Eliminated: Rochelle Pascal Episode 8: "My Favorite Comedy" Airdate: October 25th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Geri Horner * Mini-Challenge: '''Make your best circus makeup and pose into a photoshoot. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Milenna Reid * Main Challenge: In pairs and one team, create your own comedy sitcom. * Runway Theme: Facekini * Main Challenge Winner: Ophelia Muse * Bottom Two: Giselle Luau and Stela Rough * Lip-Sync Song: 'She Got Her Own by Ariana Grande & Victoria Monet * Eliminated: Giselle Luau Episode 9: "The UK Make-Over" Airdate: October 26th, 2019 * Guest Judge: TBA * Mini-Challenge: '''Make a gown in 20 minutes. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Julieth Von Field * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the make-over pairs * Main Challenge: Make-over one of the DRUK Top 6 Queens into a member of your drag family. * Main Challenge Winner: Milenna Reid and Ophelia Muse * Bottom Two: Stela Rough and Valerie Diabolo * Lip-Sync Song: 'TBA' by TBA * Eliminated: Stela Rough Episode 10: "The Hippie 96 Ball" Airdate: October 27th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Thorgy Thor and Tove Lo * Mini-Challenge: '''Eat a whole basket of cherrys the most fast you can. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Dahlia Creme * Main Challenge: Design your own original and unique hippie bus and create a look with the category Hippiest Queen Ever. * Runway Theme: Hippiest Queen Ever * Main Challenge Winner: Dahlia Creme * Bottom Two: Julieth Von Field and Valerie Diabolo * Lip-Sync Song: 'TBA' by Tove Lo * Eliminated: Valerie Diabolo